A. Field of the Invention
This relates to entertainment using a toy gun and specifically a toy gun that emits a projectile.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references related to toy guns, specifically for entertainment purposes. A representative example of this is Guyer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,234. Guyer, however, is a single-shot toy gun with a stretchable diaphragm. It does not have a reloadable ammunition clip, nor does it have the many features depicted in this particular device.